


My lover's got humor, he's the giggle at a funeral

by PunkPocahontas



Series: Where you can't get what you want but you can get me [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brought to you from the prompt: Your otp as spies arguing over walkie-talkies about designated code-names </p><p>And </p><p>A secret prompt!!!! Ohh mystery!!!! OHH MYSTERY WARNING! (i promise there won't be rape or underage, but everything else is still MYSTERY!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If the heavens ever did speak

**Author's Note:**

> Title from take me to church by Hoizer because I love this song and I see it being about a lesiban couple which makes me sad and love it more and omg I cry listening to like a big dork but anyway if you change the pronouns in the song it is also easily about a gay couple so here's this mess based on all my bisexual emotions for "take me to church" and petrick

" Tony the Tiger, do you read me"

" No"

" Yeah you do! Do you like your code name? It's because you like cereal, get it, tony the tiger is the frosted flakes mascot" 

" Yeah thanks, i got that, asshole"

" Well that isn't creative, how about instead of asshole my code name is nice ass beca-"

" No" 

" You sayin' i don't got a nice ass, little drummer boy?"

" I'm saying i'm going to cut the line your tied to so you fall and break your neck"

" Huh who were you talking too? I didn't hear a code name..."

" When this is over i'm going to break up with you, dumbass"

"well fortunately dumbass isn't here, so he didn't hear you break up with him. Thankfully i love you so much, i'm just going to ignore the fact you were dating dumbass behind my back" 

" No, you're dumbass, dumbass"

" No, I'm your boyfriend!" 

" I hate you so much"

" You hate who so much?"

" MY BOYFRIEND!"

" WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN, GRUMPY PANTS!" 

" fuck off, guyliner"

" OW, that one actually stung a little, sideburns!"

" THE SIDEBURNS ARE IN THE PAST!"

" SO WAS THE GUYLINER!" 

" have you even started yet?"

" no..."

" well hurry up, i wanna try something... new"

" I'm almost done"

" Don't rush, you got to do it right"

" You are going to have to say that again later tonight"

" well then hurry up, asshat" 

" HAHA I LOVE Y-"

" what was that noise?"  
"WAS THAT A GUNSHOT?"  
" haha good one dumbass"  
"umm dumbass... do you read me?"  
" this isn't funny!"  
" answer"  
" please answer, PLEASE!"  
" God please be joking"  
" this is a terrible joke"  
" quit it please, you are really scaring me"  
"...."  
"PETE!"


	2. Offer me that deathless death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay alternate ending chapter!!! yeah!!! It's going to happy cause i'm in a good mood from the news that my mom was approved for her new medication which means she will be able to back to almost normal in as little as 6 months!! WOAH!!

" well then hurry up, asshat"

" HAHA I LOVE Y-"

" what was that noise?"  
"WAS THAT A GUNSHOT?"

" Yeah sorry i dropped my gun and it went off which means we gotta go now"

" OH FOR FUCK SAKES PETE! YOU BETTER HOPE I CAN PULL YOU UP FAST ENOUGH TO KILL YOU BEFORE THE GUARDS DO"

" well if your going to be mad at me, i rather take my chance with the guards"

" Shut up i almost got you"

" Hey babe, miss me?"

" oh yeah"

" OW! MY HEAD! YOU BETTER OF NOT MESSED UP MY HAIR!"

" come here let me kiss it better"

" as much as i would love to make out with you know stumpy, the shrieking alarm is ruining the mood"

" Yeah alright also the sitter probably wants to go home"

" true putting a six year old and two infants to sleep ain't exactly a walk in the park"

" Speaking of walks in the park, did you walk Hemingway and Penny today?"

" Yes but your walking them with me tomorrow because i need someone to talk too and if i to have a conversation with the dogs one more time i think Mrs. Myers is going to call the police" 

" haha alright...You think the agency is going to be pissed we failed?"

" Oh yeah, furious, but it doesn't matter"

" uh Pete? I'm pretty sure it matters cause we could get fired"

" or worse expelled?"

" haha very funny but seriously we got Bronx, Declan, and Saint to worry about"

" Patrick, listen to me everything's going to be alright because of one reason"

" and that is?"

" cause I love you"

" You cheesy fucker"

 

 

 

 

" but i love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> The other prompt was: 
> 
> Kill the character in the middle of making a joke, smilling, or expressing some form of joy
> 
> i'm very sorry also this was very tiny, sorry


End file.
